


Pain

by aryas_zehral



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written ages ago and has been skulking on my hard drive not doing very much.  So I thought I would release it to the world.  Or, you know, AO3.</p><p>Also, I really need to start coming up with better titles.</p></blockquote>





	Pain

Pain. Throbbing burning terrible pain held him hostage, making his head light, dizzy and his limbs feel leaden. Time flowed, stopped, started, jumped. He tried to hold on, to resist the rebel Nero's urging that he tell him the codes, his mouth filling, choking, oozing the viscous blood from his self bitten tongue. His senses filled with the metallic taste and smell: of the blood, of the ship, of the electricity coursing though his his limbs. Nero attached something to his temple- he couldn't see, he couldn't think- and he screamed. He screamed. And then there was blackness. 

Something was tugging at the belts across his chest. The rough fabric scrapped across the burns on his chest and he fought his way to consciousness, afraid of more pain, afraid not to face the attacker. He tried to curl his lip into a sneer of defiance but when he opened his eyes it was his man Kirk, his loyal footsoldier, his dearest friend, freeing him from the rebels' restraints. He was saved. He groaned, pain and relief flooding his system in equal measure as his senses returned and Kirk looked at him in surprise. 

“You looked dead.”

A movement caught Pike's eyes, Romulan scum moving to attack, just as his hands were freed. Adrenalin surged through him and for a second the pain was gone, replaced by the rush of battle. He grabbed the phase pistol at Kirk's belt and fired three volleys with speed and accuracy. Kirk's surprised expression deepened. His hands paused on the belt at Pike's thighs, a look of scheming thought passing over his face. 

“What?” Pike managed to groan, slumping back. 

Kirk leaned over him, touched his face in a way that echoed the tenderness that had been common in their relationship when Kirk had been just a new cadet and Pike had taken him under his wing and into his protection. “You're healthier than you look. That's too bad really.” Pike frowned as Kirk leaned down, pressing his lips to his, only to scream into Kirk's mouth as the dagger slid into his belly. Kirk leaned back, stood up, towering over Pike. “If you had been more injured you would have been forced to retire. I want your ship. Unfortunately, this is the quickest way I'll get it.”

With bitter betrayal clenching at his chest, his blood spilling on the Romulan floor, Pike gaped at Kirk as darkness crept into the edges of his eyesight, before claiming him one final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago and has been skulking on my hard drive not doing very much. So I thought I would release it to the world. Or, you know, AO3.
> 
> Also, I really need to start coming up with better titles.


End file.
